This invention relates to a process for producing novel silicoformic acid (H.SiO.OH), which may be used as a filler in elastomers, resins, molding powders and pigments, as gas and oil absorbents, as a vehicle for insecticides and aromatics, as an anticaking agent, as a thickening agent, as a thixotropic agent for many liquids, as a vehicle for catalysts, as insulating material, as a flatting agent for paints, lacquers and other organic coatings, as a bodying agent and as a polishing abrasive; it may be used in the manufacturing of soaps and detergents, in the polymerization process of plastics, elastomers and natural products. Silicoformic acid will react chemically with many organic compounds by the use of a suitable catalyst.
Silicoformic acid will chemically react with many alkali inorganic chemicals; it is soluble in dilute alkali solutions of alkali metal hydroxides and solutions containing a salt of a strong alkali and a weak acid. These solutions may be used as adhesives and coating agents.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for producing silicoformic acid.
Another object is to produce novel silicoformic acid.
A further object is to produce novel silicoformic acid which readily reacts with organic compounds to form useful organic silicates.
A still further object is to produce novel silicoformic acid which will readily react with inorganic compounds to form useful inorganic silicates.